


a royal kidnapping

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Closeted Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: “His royal Majesty has arranged it; you will be married to the princess of the opposing nation so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.”Will a kidnapper save the day?





	

“His royal Majesty has arranged it; you will be married to the princess of the opposing nation so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.”

 

Leo had known it was coming, an ever encroaching sentence of death in his life. Yes, he was soon to be wed to a princess he had never met. Was this fate? Was this retribution? He laughed bitterly. It didn’t quite matter. His father never thought anything of him and now he was going to become a political bargaining piece. But, it’s not like how he felt really mattered. He was a prince in appearances but what did that really amount to? A sheltered life within these castle walls - walls he never truly left. He’d yet to taste much from the cup of life. And at this tender age, he was going to be whisked away to a foreign land. The words from the royal messenger reverberated in his head. 

 

It might be better if he didn’t exist at all. To not be a plaything of political strategists. There was no control in his life. Did he….even have the pleasure of falling in love? Was that something he could experience in his life?

 

Probably not.

 

Prince, in title. Most likely, just a servant of King Garon. 

 

_______

  
  


Leo was not too surprised at how rushed the marriage became. Lady Sakura, as she was called, visited Nohr, and of course, he had to meet her.

 

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the marriage meeting room. He was told that her elder brother accompanied her.

 

Leo took a seat across from her. She was dressed in her country’s clothes and had pink hair. Maybe someone else would find her cute, but Leo had little interest in the situation. Besides, he never exactly felt himself…..finding an attraction to women. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he began, hiding his dryness, “I am Leo of Nohr.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, Prince Leo!” Her voice was rather quiet - did she need something to drink? “My name is Sakura,”

 

“Well then, Lady Sakura, please let me know if you need anything in your stay here,”

 

It was all just a show. He showed the best side of himself. After all, Leo has been raised being taught the best of manners. Frankly, he felt a bit awkward here - his palms sweating just a bit and his throat dry.

 

_ I have to marry her. _

 

His father had introduced marriage candidates for him and his brother Xander before but this was likely final. King Garon’s words were ultimate as the truth.

 

_________

 

She was to stay in the castle for some time - “to get the two of them closer before the marriage.” Leo did his best to avoid her - silly really, when he was going to have to spend the rest of his life with this woman. But even with the most careful actions, he found himself bumping into her. Whether it was the garden, or at meals, or simply taking a walk, it became increasingly difficult to avoid her. He prayed to the gods that she wasn’t taking a liking to him. But after all, wouldn’t that make for an easier life if the two of them could get along? 

 

_ No, no, no. I don’t want to think about it.  _

 

_ When we have children - NO!  _

 

_ Please, I don’t want to do this….. _

 

_________

 

She was sweet and sentimental, and she giggled at the things he said, but Leo felt himself dying inside. She listened to his boring talk of magic and strategy, but Leo could care less. He did not love her. He did not like her. He did not want to touch her. His mind was screaming. The days and weeks continued and everyone agreed it was a good fit. “For the good of Hoshido and Nohr,” they said. Leo knew that, he knew, but…..Somehow he found himself not caring. 

 

And then they announced a ball to welcome in both families. Leo would have to dance with her before everyone to celebrate their engagement and soon to be marriage. 

 

Despite his thoughts screaming out at him, Leo was about to give up. His siblings, whom he had relied on before, did not notice the anguish and encouraged the marriage. 

 

_ Maybe, this is for the best. _ __  
_ Maybe, I should just accept my fate. It’s not like anything else will happen. _ _  
_ __ After all, I’m helping my country.

 

_ __________ _

 

Preparations for the pre-marriage ball came in full swing with families traveling to the castle from both sides. An instructor came and made sure Leo could dance the required steps like the prince he was. He heard from servants in the castle that Sakura was being taught as well. Then, there was the matter of dress. The castle brought in a special tailor to make him a suit, especially for this day. 

 

He didn’t like it. It was boring, and he’d rather much wear his armor. It didn’t really matter at this point. The ball was only days away.

 

Servants from all over the castle hurried to make preparations and set up decorations. Leo met a variety of people from the Hoshidan royal family. He had already met Ryoma, of course - the man was stern and reminded him of Xander. The younger prince, Takumi, seemed impatient and hot headed. And Lady Sakura’s older sister Hinoka did not say much to him. Overall, he was ridden with anxiety that these people were about to become his family. He knew next to nothing about Hoshido, only that they despised Nohrians. How could he adopt their customs? Would he have to change how he dressed and ate? And then, there was the issue that….Sakura obviously had to have children. He shivered. 

 

Maybe he should try to run for it before the ball starts? It’s not too late?  _ Haha that’s incredibly silly, Leo. You have no chance of getting past anyone. You’re the star of the show. This is peacemaking.  _

 

_____________

 

Leo stirred in his sleep. He dreamt of the ball, all the fanfare, the awkward dance. He saw the weeks passing afterward and the lead up to his marriage. He saw himself standing next to Sakura, dressed in white. 

 

“I do,”

 

He saw the rest of his life rolling out, unhappy, unfulfilled. Countless pink haired children who would call him Father. Sakura, who would love him, but he, who never feel anything. He would die never knowing what love felt like.

 

Leo’s eyes shot open.  _ I’m awake, right? That was a dream, right?  _ He found himself covered in cold sweat, breathing deeply. From this day on, this was going to be his life. 

He rose to wash his face. Leo noted his hair was a mess and immediately went to comb it. He couldn’t stand it when his appearance was less than pristine. 

 

But there was no sleep after that. Today was the day of the royal ball and he would have to accept his fate - marrying Sakura in the coming weeks. 

 

___________

 

Countless servants fussed over him that day. He bathed multiple times and had everything attended to, from his hair to his shoes to some sort of perfume. In the end, he was left standing there in the suit that had been tailored for him. Leo laughed to himself that it fit so perfectly. The day was made for him.

 

Leo could feel the panic rising in his body, though. He was quaking just a bit, his fingers fidgeting, and he couldn’t settle down. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Xander?”

 

“Leo. I wanted to talk to you before tonight.”

 

Leo nodded.

 

“I know we’ve all pushed this marriage onto you,” Xander began, “but I hope you can find happiness. I know you’ve been anxious…...But Leo, I think this will be good for you.”

 

Leo gave a small smile. “Thank you, brother.”

 

“I’m always here, Leo,” he returned warmly and then left.

 

How could he betray Xander at this point? His siblings had only thought the best for him. They didn’t know…..

 

________

 

The doors to the ballroom entered and the musicians started up their instruments. Both Hoshidans and Nohrians crowded in and Leo and Sakura made their appearances. 

 

Leo bowed. “May I have this dance?”

 

He took Sakura’s hand, practicing the dance steps he knew by heart. 

There was no feeling in anything he did, it was only out of duty.

 

The two of them parted at the music’s cue. Other people swarmed into dance and Sakura was immediately requested. Leo darted off, not wanting to feel close to someone like that again.

 

He stood on the edge of the ballroom thinking about the rest of this life. The marriage ceremony, moving to Hoshido, children, growing old. It seemed like his freedom was robbed from him the moment he was born. 

 

In exchange? 

 

_ I just want to…. _

 

“Royal balls are such a bore, aren’t they?”

 

Leo did not immediately respond until he realized he was being spoken to. He looked up to see a strange figure in his line of vision. He couldn’t remember where this person was from and did not want to be discourteous. The man had a dapper figure in his ball attire but donned an eyepatch. 

 

The man grinned at him. Leo realized he should respond.

 

“There are activities I prefer other than balls,” he told the man. 

The man smirked, almost feline like. "From what I've heard about you, you absolutely love balls. There is quite nothing that attracts your attention like them."

Leo caught his eye in confusion as the joke settled in. His eyes beamed. "Are you projecting onto me? Maybe you have the wrong person."

“Not at all. You are the center of attention tonight,” the man retorted.

 

“That’s true,” Leo muttered. A realization of why he was here flooded his mind. 

 

“Shall we go somewhere else to chat?” the man suggested.

 

“Why is there a need for that?”

 

“The ballroom is stuffy; I find the night air much more clarifying,”

 

Leo looked around. Any suggestion to leave would be good. But he had no idea who this man was and had never seen him in his life before. 

 

“Excuse me, I didn’t catch your name,”

 

“Niles, milord,”

 

“Well then, there’s a terrace not too far from here,”

 

Leo knew that one, this was a bad idea and two, leaving with strangers is always stupid but he could not slip up an opportunity to get out of this ball. This man could be the angel of death and he wouldn’t care. The terrace he had picked was particularly isolated from the rest of the party and if Leo did not care about what happened, it was now.

 

They ambled onto the terrace and the doors shut behind them. 

 

“As I’ve thought, the rumors are true,” Niles began, leaning on the railing.

 

“What rumors exactly?” Leo demanded.

 

Niles smirked at him. “There’s a prince of the land in an arranged marriage to the opposing country. Everyone would think he’s as happy as can be but the prince is  _ distraught _ .”

 

Leo narrowed his eyes. “What makes you think that?”

 

Niles’ eye lit up. “You are hailed as a strategic genius. Why would someone like you wander off with a stranger?”

 

Leo did not respond.

 

“Oh lovely prince, I’m sure you know I am dangerous. Why do you follow me?”

 

“Tsk, don’t mock me!”

The look in his eye changed. Niles suddenly got serious. “I’m not. I just want to know.”

 

“It doesn’t matter! Aren’t you going to kill me or sell me or something like that!?” Leo nearly shouted.

 

Niles moved closer, a hair’s breadth away. “My dear prince, why do you beg for death? Are you that unhappy?”

 

The prince turned his face away. “I’m…….I……”

 

Niles moved his mouth directly over Leo’s ear. “My lord, I’m here to kidnap you. So come with me.”

 

Leo did not move for a moment. He turned and looked at Niles. “Why are you being so -” and a finger was pressed to his mouth. 

 

Niles used his other hand to whistle. Immediately, a cloaked person appeared at the terrace. They handed Niles two more cloaks and when Leo looked down, he saw horses. 

 

“Are you really going to kidnap a prince?” Leo asked.

 

“Well, of course,” Niles responded, putting Leo’s cloak on him.

 

He secured an arm around Leo and they jumped off the terrace. It was a clean jump - they landed with Niles acting as a cushion. The horses were mounted immediately - and although Leo insisted he could ride on his own, he ended up sharing a horse with Niles.

__________

  
  


Later, after they had reached the hideout, Leo was exhausted but he was overflowing with questions.

 

Niles told him, “Sleep, eat, and then we can talk,”

 

Leo awoke in the dingy room he had been temporarily granted and did not know if he had been dreaming. He stumbled out half dressed and bumped into Niles, who promptly burst into laughter. 

The food was not anything he was used to, but he ate, and Niles one by one told him what he wanted. 

“Basically, we’re thieves or criminals or whatever you want to call us, and I’m in charge. We received a request to assassinate the second prince.”

 

“So why didn’t you?” Leo wondered.

 

“Well….it got complicated. We have spies in the castle and we received reports of the marriage. A source told us that you were unwilling to be wed and then someone came up with the idea to kidnap you.”

 

“I didn’t really expect you to be so eager to come with me, and so here we are.”

 

“Oh,” soup dripped into Leo’s bowl. “What are…...you going to do with me?”

 

“Well….hm….it’d be hard to live your life as a normal person - you’d just get caught.” Niles rubbed his chin. “If you stay here we have to protect you, but it’s probably the only way you can survive.”

 

“If you work for us, you can stay here……...we’ll see how it goes.”

 

“Work for you?”

 

“A life or crime, yaknow.  It’s not easy.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“I’ll do it. If that’s how I have to survive.”

 

“Alright, blondy, but first things first - you’re no longer a prince. You’re just like everyone else now. No special status.”

 

Leo shrugged. “Ok.”

 

“That means you listen to me.”

 

“Ok,”

 

Niles moved closer to him. “Even if it means….providing special favors,” he whispered.

 

Leo smirked. “I don’t provide special favors for people who don’t bathe.”

 

Niles chuckled. “Aren’t you saucy,” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all I'm really sorry I haven't been updating I'm just So burnt out from writing but thank you so much if you read this/left kudos !!! I worked really hard on this and I'm going to try to start writing again  
> as always, I appreciate if you let me know what you thought and I'm on twitter @_blushingprince


End file.
